


Imperfect

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, it’s really cute guys i swear, kinda messy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: After months of being apart Sana does her best to make everything perfect
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Everything has to be perfect

Sana repeats that phrase over and over again. It’s been months since she’s seen Momo, it feels longer and all she wants is to have her baby back in her arms. She takes a deep breath, trying her best to keep her excitement controlled. She just missed Momo so much.

Sana lets a whiny yell when the knife cuts into her skin for the fifth time today, quickly grabbing it and glaring at the knife. Momo is by far the better cook, actually Momo does all the cooking, making sure Sana stays away from the kitchen. To clumsy Momo likes to say and for once, Sana sees what she means. 

“Stupid knife” Sana whispers. Reaching over for the first aid...she decided after the first two cuts, it’s best it be near. Sana full focus on wrapping the bandaid over the fresh cut. She doesn’t notice the smell filling the air...smell of burnt. It wasn’t till the smoke alarm goes off does she realize what’s happening.

“SHIT!” Quickly grabbing a towel and trying to blow the smoke away, turning off the stove completely. Sana feels absolutely defeated as she sees the food...completely inedible. Momo comes home in an hour that’s not enough time to make something and get dressed...Sana places her head in her hands, ignoring the pain.

She just wants the best for Momo, she works so hard, Sana just wants to show her appreciation. She picks her head up as her eyes fall on the small black ring box on the counter. Repeating the phrase in her head.

Everything has to be perfect.

Sana shakes herself, it’s not the time to panic she just has to improvise...Sana noticed the long forgotten pizza pamphlet.

That will do.

Momo rubs her hands together, trying to regain some warmth she had at the airport. She’s impatient, hates leaving Sana behind for her stupid job. If she can find a way to make money by just cuddling Sana, she’ll do it in a heartbeat. Smiling widely when her girlfriend’s giggle comes to mind, replaying the way she whispers “I love you” right before she falls asleep. She’s so in love with Sana.

Momo stands in front of the door, she’s early, maybe lying to Sana just to surprise her. Before she reaches for the door knob, she takes a deep breath. Calming her nerves as she reaches into her coat pocket, pulling a small velvet ring box. Opening it and smiling, it’s small, nothing flashy but she doesn’t care, knowing the meaning is by far more vulnerable. 

“Everything has to be perfect” she whispers. Pocketing the box before opening the door. 

“Babe?”

Momo has lived with Sana for two years now, she’s seen every part of her girlfriend and nothing surprises her anymore. However, Momo stares at the mess, can see the dirty dishes from we’re she stands and when she sniffed, she knew Sana burnt something. 

“This fucking iron!” Sana angry voice coming from their bedroom. It’s weird, how butterflies filled her stomach when she makes her way toward the room. “Stupid shit burnt me!” Momo holds her laugher.

Momo leans against the doorframe and the scene before her will be her favorite for a long time. Sana sat on the ground, grabbing her hand with the cutest pout Momo has ever seen, her hair half done and wearing an old shirt. Cute.

“Babe?” Sana head shoots up, eyes widened and for a brief moment, Momo swears she sees stars in Sana’s eyes. It doesn’t take long, for the younger girl to run up and throwing her arms around Momo’s neck. Holding her tight to the point she couldn’t breath but never complained. Wrapping her own arms around Sana waist, bringing them closer and it feels right. After the long FaceTimes, empty beds and lacking their other half...they felt complete.

“You ass...you told me you’re be home at eight.” Sana mumbles against Momo’s neck.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Momo rubs her back. They stay like that for a moment, whispering how much they missed each other. Momo teasing Sana about the tears and got a playfully smack on the arm in return.

“Wait!” Sana pulls back and ignores the whine coming from her now pouty girlfriend. “You shouldn’t be here now!”

“Excuse me?” Sana rubs her headache away.

“Today’s the worse!” Momo crosses her arms, staring confused at Sana. “Not because you’re here! I’m happy it’s just...i wanted to cook dinner you know...make your return special.” Momo smiles softly. She feels herself falling in love all over again.

“Is that’s why the house smells like burnt and the kitchen is a mess?” Sana groans at Momo’s obvious teasing.

“Don’t make fun of me!” 

“Sana-“ The knock on the door interrupts them. Momo sending a questionable look to her pouty girlfriend.

“...I order pizza cause i can’t cook.” Momo laughs, harder when Sana stomps and whines how mean she is. 

“Okay okay...I’ll go pay for this and you should probably do something about the hair.” Momo teases.

“Momo!” God, did she miss her whines. Momo runs to the door, quickly getting the pizza, paying, and telling the delivery boy to keep the change. Walking over to the messy kitchen, she’ll have to deal with that later as her attention falls to a small box.

Momo reaches over and picks it up, opening and her heart picks up. Her own ring box forgotten as she studies the small ring....Sana was thinking the same thing.

“You weren’t supposed to see that!” Sana rushing over to try and take the ring away only got Momo to pull it away at the right time. “Momoring.” Sana pouts, taking a seat by the counter, letting her head fall into her hands. “It was supposed to be perfect. Everything is ruined now.” 

Momo places the ring by Sana before kneeling in front of her, slowly bringing her hands down.

“Baby.”

“...I tried to make everything special, we finally getting to see each other, you know? I wanted the big dinner and lots of kisses...then to ask you but it’s all ruin! I can’t do anything-“ Momo lips silence her, completely as her hands grip the back of her neck and they deepen the kiss. Hearts full, Sana forgetting about her worries just focusing on Momo.

Momo breaks the kiss and leaned her forehead against hers, their heavy breathing filled the room. Sana’s slowly open her yes to see the tears threatening to fall.

“...I do.”

“I didn’t get to ask.”

“Don’t have to...I’ve wanted to spend my life with you since we were kids.” Sana scoffs.

“You hatred me when we were kids.”

“I didn’t, I just had a huge crush on you and thought being an ass was cool.” They laughed at the memories of Momo pretending not to care for Sana. The older girl takes Sana’s hand in her own as their fingers interlocked.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the perfect proposal.” Sana frowns.

“It was absolutely perfect.”

“How? I ruin the food, i mean look at the kitchen and my hair is a mess, my shirt has holes in them-“

“Because it was you Sana...everything you do is perfect to me.” Sana playfully pushes Momo’s shoulder, feeling her cheek heat up but she doesn’t stop Momo, not when she leans in and they meet for a perfect kiss. Slow and gentle, it’s their best kiss, one that both burn into their memory. Sana pulls back, gently cupping Momo’s cheek. 

“Are you sure?” Sana voice suddenly sounding small. “I think today will show how our life would be.” Momo kisses Sana’s nose before reaching into her own pocket, pulling the small box out and passing it to Sana.

“I’m pretty sure.” Momo smiles when Sana softly gasped, her own eyes watering again.

“God...we’re losers.” 

“Loser in love.”

Sana watches Momo wipes her tears before doing the same to her, taking the ring out and slipping it onto her finger. It feels heavy but she loves it. Loves it so much. Momo makes a mental note to kiss all the cuts on her girlfriend’s hand...fiancé’s hand. 

The younger girl reaches for the black box, grabbing Momo’s hand and slipping the ring on. Making sure to kiss her hand before their eyes meet. Noses red from crying, lips swollen from the kissing and they both agree, they both look incredibly beautiful.

Momo stands, the food and mess of the kitchen forgotten. She leans her into their bedroom, gently laying her down on their bed, leaving soft kisses across her jaw, holding hands tightly, the rings shining from the moonlight. She has one final thought before her mind fully focus on Momo;

Everything about tonight was perfect.


End file.
